This is a U.S. national application corresponding to South African Application No. 2001/1015 filed on Feb. 6, 2001, entitled xe2x80x98A Head Supporting Devicexe2x80x99, which is incorporated herewith by reference and for which all priority rights are claimed.
This invention relates to a head supporting device, and in particular, to a device for supporting the head of a user whilst traveling.
Typical head supporting devices take the form of an inflatable collar, in which the user must inflate the device and then place it around his or her neck with a view to supporting the user""s head. These devices generally do not fully support the user""s head, as a result of which the head tends to sway sideways. This is clearly uncomfortable for the user, with the user typically not being able to obtain any rest whilst traveling.
It would therefore be desirable to have a head supporting device that can snugly receive and support the whole of a user""s head so as to restrain the head from swaying.
According to the invention, there is provided a head supporting device comprising:
a pair of cushions;
a rear sheet extending between the pair of cushions, the rear sheet in use resting against a seat in which a user is sitting; and
a front sheet extending between the pair of cushions, the front sheet defining a flexible and deformable head receiving zone for receiving the user""s head;
wherein the pair of cushions, the rear sheet and the front sheet define hinge means, so that as the user""s head presses against the front sheet, the cushions are drawn together so as to snugly receive the user""s head therebetween.
Typically, the rear sheet comprises an operatively top edge that is narrower than an operatively bottom edge, thereby allowing the cushions to press against the user""s head so as to reduce the amount of sideways movement that the head can make.
In the preferred embodiment, the front sheet has an operatively top edge that is wider than an operatively bottom edge, thereby allowing the cushions in use to conform to the shape of the user""s head.
In one form of the invention, the rear sheet includes a filler element that is arranged to fit into a space defined between a head rest and a car seat fitted with the head rest, for allowing the device to be used in a motor vehicle.
Advantageously, the rear sheet includes a flap that, in use, extends downwardly past the back and shoulders of the user to allow the weight from the user""s back and shoulder area to maintain the device in a fixed position.
Conveniently, the flap of the rear sheet defines a pocket for allowing the device, when not in use, to be folded together and stowed away in the pocket.
Preferably, the cushions are either pillow cushions or inflatable cushions.
In one version of the invention, the device includes a pair of pockets, each pocket being arranged to receive at least one cushion.
Alternatively, the cushions are integrally formed with the rear and front sheets.